


【卡带】骗婚

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &现代AU，公务员警察卡X单亲爸爸土&私设带土年轻时犯了一些事，出狱后救了一个小男孩，决定养着，然后就成为了单亲爸爸。&文笔渣OOC是标签，请避雷





	【卡带】骗婚

繁荣的城市最能体现当下时代的浮华，凌晨一两点正是人类宣泄的时候，脱下道貌岸然的外皮释放最原始的本性，是最孤独的狂欢。

“魅星CLUB”是一家坐落在离市中心偏远的夜店，以这里为分界，南边是繁荣的经济商业住宅区，住在这边的人都是城市中所谓的“体面人”。而北边都是用棚子随便搭起来的住所，也就是所谓的“贫民窟”。所以这两地的交接点最是鱼龙混杂。

旗木卡卡西不久前接了一个案子，有线人告诉他嫌疑人就在“魅星CLUB”，做好一切准备带着队员向夜店出发。

十二点钟店里已经非常热闹，热闹到舞池的旁边已经聚满人开始相互拉扯，还有人大声谩骂，什么难听的话都有。

卡卡西虽然是个公务员，但不归他管的事也懒得去处理，向值班经理暗自表明身份，带着队员直奔嫌疑人包厢。

 

带土和他的同事，姑且称之为同事吧，都是在店里当保安的人怎么说今晚也是站在同一战线上的。

他的同事护住一名头破血流穿着暴露的女孩，带土拉着闹事的客人。客人喝多了，爬上台子对着跳脱衣舞的女孩耍流氓，女孩总是躲着他让他不快，一把扯过女孩的头发嘴上骂骂咧咧，扬起手中的酒瓶打破了她的头。

这时一群保安上去，才把他拉下来，客人却依旧不依不饶，说着非要操死那个小婊子不可。

带土把他拉到一旁，一脸的凶神恶煞，客人看到他个子不高却被那张毁了半边的脸着实吓了一跳。可酒壮怂人胆有钱能使鬼推磨，客人拿出一叠厚厚的钞票摔在带土脸上，“凶什么凶，你们这帮穷鬼，给你们钱什么不干，你给我上去跳！”

带土气的直发抖，拳头早已握的叭咔作响，指节泛白。闹事的客人见他无动于衷，更是一摞又一摞钞票往他身上扔，“去不去！去不去！”

 

卡卡西收队从包厢里出来的时候看到的就是这一幕。

将近20年没曾见过面的小学同学一边扭着腰一边脱衣服，池子更是嘲笑声一片，男男女女抱着肚子都笑的直不起腰。

昏暗斑斓的灯光打在带土身上，一闪一闪的看不出什么表情，只见他把外套脱掉后，一颗一颗的去解衬衣的扣子，解完后把衣角在腰之上打了一个结，裸露出曲线顺畅的腰，随着他的动作敞开的衣口若隐若现出精致的锁骨和结实的胸膛。

台下的人们突然不笑不出来了，盯着紧实的腰开始咽口水。带土一边摇摆一边解开裤腰带，露出雪白的大腿，裤子要脱不脱的那样挂在腿上，让人更想把他的裤子扒下来。灵活调皮的手指在身上来回抚摸，来到胯处拉开一点黑色的内裤边缘，向台下的人展示他性感的胯骨完美的人鱼线和一点点黑色的耻毛。

客人们都激动起来，高声尖叫着。卡卡西看到带土用雪白的牙齿咬住下嘴唇的伤疤仿佛是朝向他眨一只眼睛。卡卡西感觉后脑被电了一下，抬起手摸了摸脖子。

“旗木队长，我们该走了。”

把嫌疑人押上车的队员回来喊他，卡卡西这才回过神，又看了一眼带土已经背对着客人缓慢的扭着臀部，拉下一点的内裤也恰到好处的露出一点屁股沟，黑暗的深处更容易惹人遐想。

“走吧。”卡卡西依旧盯着上面的带土对属下说，之后头也不回的离开了“魅星CLUB”。

 

第二天，卡卡西收队后开车来到了那家夜店，到处打听带土的消息，却被人告知他昨天已经离职了，也没有人知道去了哪里。

可卡卡西没有想到的是，再遇到他竟是在几个月之后的警局。

一个男人在报案大厅里跟他的同事纠缠起来，他走过去想要调节，看到那个人的背影有些熟悉，却穿的很另类。踩着高跟鞋裹着一件风衣，风衣的下摆很短，只包起臀部，所以双腿穿的吊带渔网袜更是显眼。

卡卡西还在想着这是哪里来的异装癖在警局闹事，那个男人突然回头，灰头土脸的样子狼狈至极，卡卡西却不敢置信，这个人竟是宇智波带土。

带土看到卡卡西也是吃惊不小，放开了做记录的警员。卡卡西看了看他们问：“怎么回事？”警员回答说：“这个人来报案，说儿子失踪了，但我问他户口信息却什么都不说，我例尝问了句孩子是不是他拐来的，就说我胡说八道跟我撕扯起来。”

“他是我儿子！”带土依旧不服气的争辩。

“好了，你们先工作。”卡卡西对带土说：“你跟我来办公室。”

两人一前一后进到办公室，卡卡西拉下百叶窗，走到带土面前，“老同学好久不见啊。”

带土皱了皱眉头，“我没时间跟你叙旧，我儿子昨晚失踪了，我找了他一晚上都没有找到，所以才来报案，你们警察为什么找人都要问户口？提供照片不行吗？”

“照片给我看一下。”卡卡西说。

带土拿出手机寄给卡卡西，满心期待的看着他。

卡卡西看了一眼手机，再看看带土，“未成年失踪，第一要务就是确定报案人是不是孩子的监护人或亲属，避免人贩子拐卖儿童的可能。你如果不提供户口信息，我们有权利第一时间把你拘留。”

“怎么会……”带土开始动摇，“可、可是不能因为我，你们警察就放着不管吗？”

“当然不会，不过带土先把事情的来龙去脉跟我说清楚，我们才能出动警员去寻找。”

带土告诉卡卡西，他昨天晚上去上班，突然接到邻居打来的电话，急切的告诉他家里起火了，赶紧让他回去。带土心系孩子的安危，急匆匆的回到家，虽然火灭了，但家已经被烧了一大半，带土在家四周找不到孩子的身影，心下绝望之际奔进里面去翻也翻不到孩子的尸体，也总算是松了一口气。可带土跑了一天一夜连孩子的一点衣角都没有找到，这才不得已前来报警。

卡卡西听完后，把照片传入电脑打印出十几张照片，分发给队员，按照带土给的家庭地址安排寻找去了。

见到卡卡西如此利落的安排，终于放下半颗心，人也突然没了力气，一屁股蹲在卡卡西办公室的沙发上。

“我先送你回去休息吧，有消息了会通知你的。”卡卡西看着带土，印象中的他一直是不屈不挠的，从没见过他如此颓废的样子。

“谢谢，我自己回去就好。”带土站起身，感觉小腿和脚钻心的疼，才发现自己还穿着高跟鞋。

卡卡西看着他把鞋子脱下后，脚后跟一片血肉模糊，找出医药箱蹲在带土面前，解开大腿外侧的皮带扣，接着就要摸去大腿内侧。

“你、你做什么？！”带土立马抓着他的手腕阻止他的动作。

“你脚受伤了，我给你上药。”卡卡西面无表情的说。

“我自己来。”带土熟练的把吊带解开，褪下袜子，卡卡西把他的脚垫到自己腿上的时候才看到带土脚上涂了青蓝色的指甲油，带土要抽出脚却被卡卡西抓紧，“别乱动。”小心的用棉棒沾着酒精为带土清洗伤口，带土吃痛卷起脚趾。

带土那夜一舞成名，被夜店老板的好友看上，高薪请他去gay店，一开始带土是拒绝的，可架不住大老板一次次的抬高价钱，终是点头答应下来。

想着只是干半年就能让儿子过上好几年的好日子，而且说不定还能把他过户到自己名下，到时候他就是孩子名正言顺的爸爸了。

将近半年下来也遭受过不少的性骚扰，但他一个直男除了认真工作时搔首弄姿之外，其他时间都对gay敬而远之，慢慢的也能分辨出哪些是那边的人。

但卡卡西从小就受女生欢迎，情书更像水一般浇到他脑袋上，所以没必要在他面前扭捏。

要说卡卡西现在如果什么都没有乱想，那是不可能的。眼睛的余光一直撇着带土的大腿根，没入风衣下摆的地方使他想入非非。更何况带土坐下后后面的衣服上提，直接露出屁股的半个圆，也没见到一点布料，让卡卡西怀疑带土是不是没穿内裤……

而且他为什么会穿成这样？还有了个儿子？他只记得带土是被一个富商领养了，现在怎么落魄到这种地步？两次都以一种让人完全想不到的状态遇见。

他知道带土爱哭，却很倔强。他的父亲去世时也是带土一直陪在他身边，他流不出的眼泪，带土为他流，告诉他在他心理卡卡西一直是最优秀的人。卡卡西记了半辈子，因为忘不了。每次遇到挫折都会想起这句话，就像带土在他身边打气一样。

渐渐的，这种心情变成爱恋。

卡卡西为他包好脚后跟，找来一双拖鞋给他穿上，把人拉起。带土感觉很不自在，他一个大男人被呵护的感觉让他后背毛毛的，尤其是这个人还是卡卡西。虽然上学时他们的关系时好时坏，可一向高傲自大的他这样对自己真的很别扭。

“我送你回家，你现在走路都很困难吧。”卡卡西说。

站在平底上，带土的整个小腿肚子都在抖，立都立不稳。只好扶着卡卡西一步步挪出警局。

上了车卡卡西西让他睡一会儿，到了会叫醒他。

可带土怎么可能睡得着，即使很疲惫却一点睡意都没有，只躺在椅背上闭眼休息。这里离他住的地方很远，带土想着可以多休息一下。

可只拐了几个弯，卡卡西就把车停下了。带土从窗外一看是一所高档小区，觉得很奇怪。

“下车吧。”卡卡西把车停在路边车位挂挡熄火，对带土说。

“这是哪里？”带土皱起眉。

“我家。”卡卡西下车为他打开车门，“你说你家中起火，现在还没法住人吧。你先住在我家里，有什么消息还能第一时间知道。”

带土觉得卡卡西说的对，与其在家里等警方的电话，还不如直接听到他们像卡卡西汇报情况来的快。

进到门内，卡卡西递给他一条柔软白色的毛巾，催他去洗个热水澡，带土才发现自己浑身都是黑灰和脏兮兮的汗水。

在浴室外围，带土脱下包的紧紧的风衣，里面竟是只有几条皮带绑在他的身上。皮带的质地并不柔软，帮的又太紧，带土走动了一天也被它们磨破了皮，干枯的血凝结在带子和皮肉之间，带土咬着牙忍着疼痛才把他们脱下，放在在装衣服的篓子里，拉开浴室的门打开水阀，用热水冲刷身上的污血和疲惫。

卡卡西给带土拿来换洗衣服的时候，终于知道了他里面穿的是什么。

卡卡西拿起类似女人胸罩的东西，看了又看。这个应该是束在胸上的，但中间的空隙又是什么？要露出乳头吗！

然后拿起另一件，卡卡西看了许久才断定这应该是内裤。怪不得卡卡西会对带土有没有穿内裤发出疑惑，穿在后面的只是一条稍微粗点的皮绳，前面堪堪一点三角布料，这么少能包住他的鸡鸡吗？

卡卡西还在拉着内裤端详的时候，浴室门突然拉开，带土热气腾腾的站在门口，看到卡卡西手里的东西感到极为尴尬。

“咳，我把衣服放在这里。”

“嗯，谢谢……”

带土从浴室走出来，看到卡卡西又在摆弄医药箱，“我见你的衣服上有血，猜想你可能身上也受伤了。”卡卡西拿着棉棒沾上双氧水，看着带土。

“我、我自己来吧。”带土拿过棉签，拉起衣服对着侧腰的伤口擦去。双氧水的刺激有点大，带土胡乱弄了两下，卡卡西看不下去了，拿过棉棒仔细的给带土涂着，带土只是抓紧了衣服没有再拒绝。

看着带土腹部的肌肉随着呼吸缓缓起伏，受疼又本能的紧绷，卡卡西涂的越来越慢。上完了侧腰上肋骨处的皮肤，一直到胸膛。靠近乳尖头的地方也破了皮，卡卡西依旧小心翼翼的涂着。

带土被卡卡西的头发扫到鼻尖有点发痒，心想杀菌而已用的着靠这么近吗？带土刚想要推开他，卡卡西却一口气轻轻吹在伤口上，缓解了疼痛。然后又依次上了一遍生理盐水和碘伏，依旧吹干。温热的气息扫到乳尖上的时候，带土终是抵挡不过本能的反应，巍巍颤颤立气了乳尖。卡卡西嘴角一抹不易察觉的笑，随即拉下带土的上衣整理好。

带土心跳有点加速，刚刚发生的让他更不适应了，十几年不见，卡卡西不会是改了性向吧？接着就想打自己一耳光，都什么时候了还在想这些乱七八糟的事。

这时卡卡西的手机响起，带土满眼期待的看着他接起电话，只说了句“好，我知道了，辛苦了。”

“找到了吗？”带土急切的问。

卡卡西摇摇头，“他们告诉我XX街那一带没找到，再等一下其他地方的消息吧。”

带土的心又悬起来，如果48小时之内再找不到人，孩子被人拐走的可能性就很大了，现在已经接近20小时了，所以没有时间可以浪费了。

“我自己去找他。”带土拿起风衣穿上就要夺门而出，被卡卡西阻止。

“你现在出门去找也是像没头苍蝇似的，不如在家里等他们的消息，我已经在你家四周都安排人了，顺着各个方向，现在只是慢慢排除没人的地方，如果发生不了意外，孩子总会找到的。”

“意外……卡卡西你说会有什么意外呢？”

“……”卡卡西看着满脸绝望的带土心中不忍，拉他回到沙发，安慰他说，“总会找到的，一个五六岁的小孩子也走不了多远，可能是找个什么地方藏起来了。”

“藏起来……藏起来……”带土突然想到了什么，抓着卡卡西的胳膊激动的说：“垃圾桶！对！我当初是在垃圾桶旁边捡到他的，所以他一定会藏在垃圾桶附近，你告诉他们去垃圾桶那里多找一找！”

卡卡西马上打了一个电话吩咐下去，安排好后问带土：“他是你领养的儿子吗？”

带土心中惊觉，什么都不说了。

“放心，我不是以警察的身份问你，只是作为老同学想……关心你，好歹你告诉我实际情况，看我能不能帮上你的忙。”

“不用，谢谢。”带土依旧把嘴闭得很严。

“在警局的时候，我们让你提供户口，你无论如何都不说，所以你不是孩子的监护人吧，而且也没有任何血缘关系，一旦被警察发现，很有可能会以诱拐儿童罪被判入狱，那时候孩子只能去亲生父母身边，或者……被送去孤儿院。”

卡卡西之前说的那些带土都反应不大，当说把孩子送去孤儿院时，带土狠狠的盯着他。

 “而且你就算出狱，也会被禁止再去见他，而且还是一辈子。”

“你……”带土站起来握紧了拳头，卡卡西说的这一些他都知道，可自己知道远比不上从别人口中说出来的更让人清醒，让他深刻的感受到这个社会制度的苛刻和残酷。

带土终还是松懈下来，慢慢放开差点冲动要挥在卡卡西脸上的拳头，坐下把事情的原尾说了出来。

“我坐过牢，所以没有资格领养小孩，本想着多赚一些钱找路子换下身份，就算不能也可以让小翼过得舒服一些。当初我捡到他的时候就在垃圾桶旁边，穿的很单薄小脸冻得都发紫。一开始我只认为是迷路了的孩子，结果事实却是……他的父母被诈骗欠了许多钱扔下他双双自杀，他的亲戚都当他是拖油瓶，竟狠心的把他当垃圾一样扔了。”

带土看着卡卡西继续说：“我养了他三年，一点一点的教他所有东西，你知道一开始他都不会说话了吗？我……我怎么就不能当他的爸爸！”

卡卡西沉默不语，就只看着越说越激动的带土，“我记得你当初是被一个富商领养了，怎么会坐牢？”

“这些事都过去了也没什么好说的。”带土对自己的事表现的很无所谓。

“你有没有想过，小翼找到后你势必要留下档案，无论怎么样最后都是你再也见不到他了。”卡卡西知道了情，却知道带土逃不了法理。

“怎么会……”带土越想越绝望，无论怎么选择都是一条死路。

“卡卡西，我知道你从小就聪明，你能不能帮我想想办法，无论花多少钱都可以！”带土的神经已经崩了一天了，又连续两次的重大打击，使他病急乱投医，忘记卡卡西也是一个警察了。

“你这是贿赂警务人员吗？”卡卡西危险的皱起眉头。

“……”什么叫孤立无援，这次带土真的感受到了。即使斑老头死时，被黑绝骗了时都没有这样的孤独，招风唤雨已是曾经，现在生活在社会最底层的他只有任人揉捏的地步。

“你也不用这么绝望，我倒是还有一个方法，只要你答应……”卡卡西还没说完，带土立马握住他的肩膀，不停地点头，“答应，只要让能把小翼留在我身边，我什么都答应！”

看他黑色眼睛里闪闪发光，那是带土又燃起来希望的火苗。卡卡西突然有些心虚，把眼睛撇向别处，总觉得这是趁人之危。

“卡卡西你快说到底还有什么办法？如果你不能收钱，其他的你想要什么我都给！”

想要什么都给……卡卡西反复咀嚼着这句话，捂住嘴不让带土看出他在笑。

“我可以领养小翼，成为他的合法监护人。”

带土听到卡卡西这样说，一头雾水，不知道卡卡西在打什么主意。

卡卡西继续说：“然后你和我结婚。”

 

这对于带土来讲是最完美的解决办法，但觉得卡卡西没有必要牺牲自己去成全他。

大脑迅速转了好几秒，最终做下了决定，“我答应你，但离婚后我希望能把小翼的监护权让给我。”带土心虚的越说越小声。

“结婚期间，我会努力赚钱提供孩子的抚养费，绝对不会给你添麻烦！”带土发誓。

可卡卡西想到带土换下来的那一堆皮带和内裤，太阳穴就突突跳。而且还没结婚呢，带土就已经想好了离婚的打算。

“这个以后再说，目前先把孩子找到。”

 

安排好带土在隔壁卧房睡下，卡卡西却怎么也睡不着，半夜听到外面有声音，直到门打开才知道带土出门了。

卡卡西也只是以为带土心情不稳定，想出门吹吹风，却没想到一路跟到了他工作的夜店。

这是一家很繁华的gay店，卡卡西只是进去找了个角落坐下就有三三两两的人过来跟他搭讪。卡卡西把人都打发走后，一直盯着舞台上跳舞的带土。

上半身依旧是衣不遮体的几条皮带，双手腕却扣上了一条长长的锁链，带着手套。好在下半身还穿着长裤，虽然裤腰很低。

伴随着一首《Magic night》带土如同鬼魅一般诱惑着活着的人类，用锁链锁住一位客人拉上舞台，用身体去挑逗，揽住他的腰，胸膛蹭着客人的后背，在耳边诉说着咒语。客人转头与带土的嘴唇靠的极近，快要亲上的时候，带土一用力把人巧妙的甩在台下，瞬间歌曲换成嗨曲，带土突然把裤子撕破，里面只是一层薄薄的布料仅仅只包住关键部位，内裤的固定之处竟是腿根，整个屁股全部暴露出来。

台下的客人们兴奋的尖叫着，包括被甩下去的客人也一个劲的抛飞吻。下面的人都贪婪的顺着带土的大长腿想一探神秘区域的菊花，可每次都是差那么一点点。

卡卡西的眼睛都要瞪红了，他坐在远处看的并不真切，看到了带土竟然去勾引男人还与他接吻。看到了他把自己脱光，还给那些男人看屁股！

接下来是不是就要被那些男人上了！

还真被卡卡西猜中了，爬上舞池的人只要给带土塞钱就会得到带土的青睐，围绕着他跳上一段火辣的舞蹈，蹲下身脸贴在暧昧的地方，用牙齿拉下客人的裤子拉链……

卡卡西再看下去，今晚带土就要被轮了，一口饮尽杯子里的红酒，直奔到舞池中央。

围在舞台的客人都兴奋不已，平时看得摸不得的台柱子今天突然发浪，纷纷拿着钞票要挤上前去一亲芳泽，看到他对着别人发骚也是大饱眼福，每个人都跃跃欲试，却也担心会遭惨打。

这个舞郎舞武双全，又听说是个直男，无论是攻方还是受方对他都有莫大的兴趣。可今天看他一身的装束和表现，想被他攻的男人们一秒转把他压在身下操，内心的鼓动像发酵一样变了质，占有这个男人是多爽快的一件事啊！

人群中真的有人跳上台，一把拉住他吻住了双唇。带土一看是卡卡西惊讶的张开嘴，却有一股火辣被灌入口腔，咽不下的液体顺着下巴沿着脖颈滴到胸膛滑到大腿上，每经过一处就会点燃鼓动的脉搏。

带土的内心狂跳着，他从没如此放纵过自己，渴望着肌肤之亲，揽上卡卡西的脖子与他拥吻，卡卡西顺势把他压在舞台上。

周围的人在这一刻嗨到了极点，一个帅气无比的男人把嚣张的舞郎压住，纷纷往台子上砸钞票，疯狂的喊着“操他！操他！操他！”

卡卡西没让大家失望，把带土的大长腿环在自己腰上，用鼓起的地方挤进带土的臀缝，用两片结实的臀大肌夹紧他的热源，一下一下的顶弄。带土被周围的气氛所熏染，内心告诉自己这是表演，更是抬起臀部扭动着腰臀模仿性交的动作。

带土的回应让卡卡西又喜又气，已经到了不可收拾的地步，因为台下的客人们纷纷爬上来伸手去摸带土露出来的皮肤。卡卡西突然撤掉他上身的皮带往人群里一抛，瞬间底下混乱一片。继续把内裤扯下来扔出去，那些人更是疯狂的抢夺。趁着一片混乱，卡卡西迅速把人拉起逃离了舞池。

 

停车场里一辆白色轿车不停的摇晃，闷哼声从车里不停的传出来。

两人从店里出来后，一路奔到卡卡西的车里，把带土塞进后车座，锁链系在扶手上，固定住他的双手，让他再也无法逃脱。

卡卡西亲吻着他就为后穴做扩张，动作急切又粗鲁。带土一样急切，翘立起来的前端和睾丸都绷的硬邦邦，渴望着有人抚摸。可是卡卡西只胡乱摸了两把就冲他的后庭去了。

“卡卡西……卡卡西唔唔……”带土要说的话又被卡卡西吻住，后面就被更硬更热的东西进入了他的身体，接着人和车一起摇晃。

卡卡西感觉像是在做梦，自那天见到他，梦里全是跟带土粘腻的缠绵。可柔软的嘴唇，结实的大腿和紧致的甬道告诉他一切不是做梦，他的确拥抱占有着他。卡卡西舔着胸膛上的伤疤，然后一口咬住小巧的乳头。之前为他上药时早就已经不安好心了，可也只敢发乎情，止乎礼。可现在不一样了，仅仅几个小时的时间竟发生了如此多的转变，他已经做到了梦中的事，他爱恋爱惜的人在他身下被他拥有。一想到不久前带土与别人亲吻讨好客人，卡卡西嫉妒的更是加大力度抽插着后穴，更气分开他的双腿时臀缝里都夹着钞票。

所以带土不停的喊着“前面～碰前面……”时，卡卡西只在他的身上逞欲，带土受不了用前端蹭他的小腹时，却被卡卡西咬了两口，一口在乳尖上，一口在胸膛的伤疤上。

“唔嗯……”带土的身体紧绷，突然后面来了感觉，被卡卡西来回摩擦的甬道发麻发痒，几下就被顶出了几滴白液，从后刺激前面那种异样的爽感让带土自己动着腰去寻找快感，可卡卡西毫无章法的抽插又折磨的他总是爽不到点释放不了，绷紧了全身肌肉。

后面突如其来的紧致让卡卡西快要冲点，更是迅速的挺动腰操干着后穴，却不知道次次都擦到了带土的前列腺。

“啊啊～～啊啊啊啊～～停……停下啊啊啊～～”

不断的被戳出眼泪，不断晃动的阴茎更是分泌出更多的汁水。带土想推开他，可手被绑了个结实，只好扭动身体想脱离，却被他抓紧了腰更压向他的那里，带土感觉又进去了一些。

长时间的疲惫让他再也承受不住，卡卡西再擦过凸点的时候，带土终是挺着腰射了出来。卡卡西也慢下速度几个长出深入的抽插，释放在带土的体内。

卡卡西满足的亲了一口带土的脸颊，才发现人已经睡着了。

这两天带土都没合过眼吧，就让他好好睡觉吧。卡卡西抽出疲软，可擦过里面时，蠕动的软肉又让它苏醒过来。

想了这么久，一次怎么够。卡卡西又亲了一口带土，“怎么，你也舍不得我吗？绞的这么紧。”

卡卡西还是做了清理，为他盖上外套，提上裤子整理好，心情舒畅的开着车回家。从内后视镜看到依旧被锁链绑住盖着自己的衣服还露着大长腿的带土，卡卡西都觉得自己是个禽兽。

一路眼睛都笑成一条缝。

 

带土醒来的时候已经凌晨四点了，看到自己全裸的躺在卡卡西床上，紧紧的抱住棉被盖住自己。卡卡西突然有些后悔，之前过于冲动了。本是想慢慢来的，让他们融入到彼此的生活中，从此牵手一生。可肾总是走的比脑子快，如果带土只是当成一夜情什么的，怎么办？

不过目前最重要的还是先找到孩子，昨天他的同事告诉他有人在XX街看到了孩子，可他并没有马上告诉带土，怕他会到处乱跑。估摸现在是最关键的时间，一直没有睡，却希望带土能多睡一会儿。没想到他竟然醒的这么快。

现在两人是大眼瞪小眼，谁也不说话，幸好一个电话打破了这个尴尬。

卡卡西接起电话说了几句话挂掉，对带土说：“孩子找到了，他们正送往警局，我过去把他接回来。”

“我也去！”带土顾不上浑身赤裸，下床找衣服，却什么都没找到。卡卡西从衣柜拿出衣物，“带土在家等着吧，我已经划掉你报案人的名字了，现在不易出面。放心我会把小翼接回来，跟你见面。”

带土很感激的看着他点点头，“好，我等你们回来。”

等待的时间太漫长了，带土仿佛等了一个世纪，才听到门被打开的声音。一路上什么话都不说的小翼看到带土才嗷嚎大哭起来，抱着带土喊“爸爸”。

接下来的几天卡卡西家里快乱翻天了。先是孩子因为吃了不干净的东西闹肚子然后发烧，从医院出来后，带土彻日彻夜的陪着他。小翼的病刚好，带土终于绷不住也倒下了，现在换成卡卡西一直照顾着他。

可对带土来说，卡卡西对他越好他心里越愧疚。带土想不到小时候高冷又傲慢的卡卡西长大后竟然会这么温柔，他该有个美满幸福的家庭才对。还在发烧的时候拉着卡卡西一直说着离婚的事，卡卡西在纠结要不要提醒他不久前他还把带土半强了的事。

直到带土全好，卡卡西他们才办理了领养证和结婚证。

终于一切都落实了，带土和小翼收拾好行李打算向卡卡西辞行。小翼抱着卡卡西送给他的兔子布偶，恋恋不舍的看着一屋子的玩具，拉了拉带土的衣袖满眼的期待。

带土知道儿子舍不得离开，抱起他说回去也给他买一屋子一模一样的，可小翼还是抱紧怀里的那个依旧不松手。带土无奈就只能让他抱着了。

客厅里，带土拿出一大包钱给卡卡西，“我们现在是夫夫关系，所以给你钱不算是行贿吧。”

见卡卡西皱着眉头看看钱看看他没有说话，带土继续说：“你帮了我们太多了，也在你家打搅了好久，所以今天我们打算回去。这些钱虽然不多，但也是我一点心意，还请你能收下。”

带土几乎是拿出全部的积蓄了，留着的那些是给儿子存着上学用的。像他这么大的孩子幼儿园都快毕业了，可小翼因为是他收养的一直没有上过。

“可是带土，这些不够啊。”卡卡西突然说。

带土握了握裤子，他当然也知道钱是不能衡量卡卡西对他的恩情的，可他目前只有这么多。

“你放心，这只是一部分，后面有了我会再给。”带土坚定的眼神让卡卡西想敲他的脑袋。

如果他再年轻点，会直接吼上去拿什么赚钱！都已经在一群男人面前扭屁股卖屁股了，要卖多少次才能赚够！

可说这一些他跟带土的关系也完了，之后再怎么表白都像是在侮辱他。以带土的性子还不得跟他老死不相往来，那他可是损了夫人又折兵。

“带土，你得清楚我是一个公务员。”

带土点点头，他知道吃公家饭的都没有经商的有钱，不然会那么容易受贿赂？他以前也贿赂过高层领导，所以他知道。

“所以，一个公务员最重要的就是名声。”

带土对卡卡西的好感度开始下降。亏他以为自己这位小学同学能跟其他人不一样，结果惺惺作态的模样跟那些脑满肠肥唯利是图的人也没什么不同，“我这又不是行贿，自家人上交生活费你们也要查吗？”

卡卡西喜欢带土“自家人”这种说法。

“下半年我就是第七课的课长，如果让人知道我的结婚对象刚跟我成亲没多久，就带着我刚领养的儿子跑了，传出去影响可不太好，如果被查出我们是相互骗婚，我工作丢了事小，翼被带走……”

“谁说我们骗婚了！”带土听到儿子要保不住立马紧张起来，“我们都是自愿结婚的！对吧……卡卡西。”带土看了看他。

“对对。”卡卡西笑着点头。

“那我们什么时候能离婚？”带土依旧坚持。

卡卡西把钱袋子推向带土那边，“怎么也得几十年以后吧。”

“卡卡西你别开玩笑！”

“我没有开玩笑。带土之前说过什么都会给我，那我要带土的时间，你给吗？”想要你作陪的时间，是一辈子的那种。带土会点头答应吗？

带土却觉得卡卡西误会了，他是在夜店工作，但他可不是卖钟点的MB。带土的脸色突然变青，可算是想起之前在车里俩个人干的事了，怪不得卡卡西一直在暗示他什么。

他这辈子算是折在这个小学同学手里了，反正做一次也是做，十次也是做。直到卡卡西够了为止，他就带着儿子远走高飞。

 

所以卡卡西被带土摁在卧室门板上亲的时候又惊又喜又害怕。惊的是带土同意了，喜的是带土主动亲他，害怕的是带土过于急切了，刚进来就扯掉他的腰带去撕他的裤子，如果不是裤子质量好早就被他撕破了。两人跌跌撞撞的滚到床上，“嘶啦”一声，带土真的撕破了卡卡西的内裤，暴出来的男根用手乱摸了两把，就在心里骂着这该死的尺寸。

带土只解开裤绳，把手伸进后面做扩张，胡乱伸进了两根手指搅了搅，然后只扒到露出屁股就对准卡卡西的阴茎就要坐下去。

卡卡西却突然翻身把他压住，深吸了一口气，对他说：“带土，上次……太着急了，所以这一次我想慢慢来。”带土听到后双手一摊，“随你。”卡卡西满意的吻住了他。

 

带土可算知道卡卡西的“慢慢来”是什么意思了，他把他从头到尾都舔了一遍，他双腿大开着被卡卡西抱着，一个劲的舔腿根，抬起来舔他屁股，现在又用手摁着会阴。

带土的前端早就立起来了，梆硬梆硬的，可那人就只在他周围打转。带土被卡卡西的头发来回扫的更是难耐，都开始发疼了，想自己去抚弄，刚抓上就被卡卡西握住手腕分开压住。卡卡西这是想让他死吧，让他爆屌而亡。可就算不碰前面，后面给他来一下爽快的总可以吧。

“卡卡西，你……能不能不磨叽。快点……”其实带土只要腿用力就能夹断他的头，可腿根那里早被卡卡西舔软了，根本使不出力气。

卡卡西坏心眼的咬了一口睾丸，看到带土前端溢出一点汁水。带土吃痛后又觉得爽，可爽的又不满足，瞪着眼睛威胁卡卡西别使坏。

卡卡西觉得差不多了，舔的有点口渴，一口含住带土的阴茎，用舌头压着柱身摆动着头颅吞吐着带土一直没有被安抚的地方。

突然被温暖的口腔包住，带土本能的摆动着腰进出卡卡西的口腔，双腿搭在了他的肩头，不由自主的圈着。卡卡西一个深嘬让带土释放在了他的嘴里。带土刚要说吐出来，就看到卡卡西咽了下去，掏出不知道从哪里来的润滑剂抹在后穴上又轻又柔的给他做着扩张。

带土虽然只做过一次，但他知道他绝对不适合这种慢腾腾的做爱，他宁愿卡卡西直接插进来早完早了事。

“卡卡西你就不能啊～”带土立马捂住嘴，卡卡西不知道碰到他的哪里像过电了一般。

“不能怎样？”卡卡西依旧我行我素，把后穴扩张的软软的才好。

带土捂住嘴不说话了，刚刚那一下让他的前端又立了起来，而且后面酥麻的感觉越来越怪，让他想起了那天被卡卡西操射的感觉。

直到卡卡西用四根手指撑一下穴口再抽出时，穴口一张一合像呼吸的小嘴还流出不少口水似的液体，却闭合不上时，卡卡西满意的看着，扶着自己的硬挺对准小口挤进一个龟头，看了一眼带土，才看见带土有些不好，通红的脸眼里也挂着泪珠。

“我弄疼你了吗？”卡卡西忍住抽插的欲望，很关切的问。

带土本想瞪他，却把眼泪流了出来，“你……能不能快点？”听到带土的话卡卡西笑了，他早就忍不住了，第一次时他太粗鲁，过后带土都发烧了（卡卡西误会了，是因为累的）所以这次他想温柔一些。

可欲望真的进去了后，是怎么也控制不住的，嘴上说着要温柔的人，现在恨不得把带土操进床垫里。床垫完美的回弹更让两人连接的更紧密，回回戳到带土没戳到的地方。

为了不发出声音，一开始带土咬住胳膊，后来直接转身把屁股交给卡卡西，自己只管咬住枕头。卡卡西要大张大合的干时，弄得动静大了些，带土才回过头口齿不清的对他说：“你哈～轻点～～啊～会吵醒嗯啊～孩子～”

卡卡西果然不再有大动作，紧抓着带土的腰高频率的小幅度抽插，可这真实操惨了带土，回回碾到前列腺让带土呻吟都发不出来了，直接颤抖着去了。

卡卡西也使劲把带土拉向他的根处，动了几下中出在带土甬道里。

 

带土觉得自己的时间真够不值钱的，两个多小时过去了，卡卡西还在他的后面抽插，快要到高潮的时候门被打开，卡卡西反应极快，为他和带土盖上被子。这时一个奶声奶气声音响起，“爸爸，你怎么在这里？”

“唔！”孩子都进来了卡卡西这家伙竟然还敢动！带土也不客气拧了他一把大腿，小声说：“你快出去！”

“你爸爸今晚在这里睡。”带土听到卡卡西说出这话想一口咬死他。

“我也要跟爸爸睡。”小家伙揉揉眼睛爬上了床，躺在带土身边，闭上眼睛就睡着了。

“这……小翼醒醒，别在这里睡。”带土想晃醒他。

“让他睡吧。”卡卡西搂住带土的腰。

“这怎么行！卡卡西你快出唔……”卡卡西突然吻住嘴唇，紧紧抱着他又一次射在了里面。

带土真的咬了他，卡卡西也觉得理亏，起身穿好睡衣，轻轻的抱起小翼把他送到隔壁卧室，回去后又把带土拉进浴室清洗，也送到了隔壁卧室。

“带土，晚安。”走之前卡卡西又吻了他一口，咧咧嘴角有点疼。

“……”

带土关上门看着熟睡的儿子，心里一团乱。他这算是卖身了吧，但他俩有结婚证好像又不是。他跟卡卡西才见面不到一个月就上了两次床还结了婚，不过对他们来说都是各求所需。只是和卡卡西变成这种关系使带土心里很不舒服，不过这才是现实吧，是人都会心怀鬼胎，斑是，黑绝是，卡卡西是，连他自己也是。

 

接下来的日子卡卡西做的一切，让带土有点看不懂了。他先是买了对戒，他跟卡卡西一人一个，然后又带着小翼拍了全家福，还和他们一起去了游乐园。没多久他儿子跟卡卡西竟然比他还亲！

卡卡西这是要跟他抢儿子吗？那可不行！小翼是他的命根子，以前有个小流氓骗他糖吃还欺负他不会说话，带土就把他打了个半死。卡卡西喜欢孩子，自己找人生一个不就好了！为什么要跟他抢儿子！

回到家把孩子哄睡下，他跑到卡卡西屋里警告他离他儿子远一点，卡卡西却靠过来吻他揉他屁股，没几下就把带土挑逗的前面硬了后面湿了。

带土觉得自己也沦陷了，竟然被操得舒服是怎么回事，而操他的人还是卡卡西。估计是这几年都憋坏了，也许在gay店呆久了，不知不觉就弯了吧。

卡卡西用龟头狠狠地擦了一下前列腺，带土绷紧了肌肉从思绪中回过神。

“带土，专心点，是不是我不够用力。”

两人身上都布满汗水，全都滑落到他们的交合出，随着润滑剂和淡白色的液体落到床单上。

“卡卡西……没……嗯哈～想到你竟然喜欢……男人。”

“如果带土是女人，我也会喜欢的。”

“你……啊啊～你说什么……我怎么可能……”带土推开他，“你说清楚，为什么你会收养翼还跟我结婚，你的目的是不是我儿子？”

“带土确定现在要问这件事吗？”卡卡西挺动腰顶了带土一下，怀里的人又趴在他身上了。

“看来要做完了才行。”

 

两人再也做不动的时候才分开，带土都不知道自己竟然这么淫乱不懂节制。

卡卡西抱着他说：“半年前我在‘魅星CLUB’见过你，那时你也是站在舞台上嗯……跳舞，可那时因为有事急匆匆的走了，第二天我去找你听到他们说你辞职了。之后在警局是第二次遇见你。”

“竟然最狼狈的两个时候都被你看到了。”带土现在很想来一支事后烟，但有了儿子后他就已经戒烟了。

“所以这一次我决定要把你留下。”卡卡西亲吻着带土的后颈，一点一点的往下。

带土突然转头，“你、你都是算好了的？”

“是老天又给了我一次机会，当初你走后经历了什么，我拜托同事查过档案。你刚被富商领养没多久，富商就撒手人寰了，产业都被他的助理据为己有，之后的事情我不清楚，只知道你被告商业诈骗坐了几年牢，出来之后日子不好过吧，竟还养了个孩子。带土，你就是为了他才卖身的吧。”

“你等等……”带土听到“卖身”这两个字脑子开始乱，“卡卡西，你搞清楚，我只是去夜店跳舞，才没有卖屁股！”

“那你穿的那样……还脱光……”

“跳这样的才能赚钱多啊！”

“那你为什么会和我……带土，车里那次不会是你的第一次吧！”卡卡西看到带土越来越红的脸，嘴咧的越来越大，蠢蠢欲动的下边又缠了上去，“为了这个，得再做一次。”

带土推着他不让他靠近，“你够了，我该回去陪儿子了。”

卡卡西捏着他的乳头怎么也不放人，两人就在床上打情骂俏起来。

“最后一个问题，如果帮你的人不是我，也要求你跟他睡，你会答应吗？”卡卡西突然严肃的问他。

带土看着他的眼睛，那里有期待和担心，可他必须也要跟卡卡西说实话，“应该会。”看到卡卡西满眼的受伤，带土继续说，“那时是我最无助最落魄的时候，只要有人拉我一把找到翼，别说是屁股，命我都能给他。即使心里再不愿意，也会强忍着恶心让他高兴。”

“带土是不是觉得我趁人之危，如果……如果你不喜欢，我不会再碰你。”卡卡西放开他，与带土保持距离。

带土揽上卡卡西的脖子，狠狠地在他唇上亲了一口，“这就是我的答案。”

果然还是再来一次吧，卡卡西把人压在身下，用膝盖分开他的双腿，正要进去时，突然听到敲门声。

“爸爸，你在里面吗？是不是和卡卡西叔叔睡了？我也要进去。”奶生奶气的声音就在门外响起。

“爸爸马上回去！”带土推开卡卡西，“起来起来！”

卡卡西无奈的瘫在床上，看着带土急匆匆的穿衣心里不停感慨，虽然白捡一儿子挺好，但快点长大吧。

卡卡西也起身穿上衣服，带土问他干什么，他回答说：“陪你和儿子一起睡觉。”

“那是我儿子！”

“也是我儿子。”

“我才是他爸！”

“带土跟我结婚了，所以你的儿子也是我的儿子。”

“……也对。”

 

end

 

 

  
&现代AU，公务员警察卡X单亲爸爸土  
&骗婚之后的故事  
  
卡卡西从医院里出来毫不犹豫的花了大价钱定制了一张两米乘两米的豪华大床，不为别的就为了销售员那句“怎么折腾都不会有声音”。  
当然床垫也是选了最好的，要的就是弹力足，就像现在带土坐在他肚子上起起伏伏也不用费太大力气就能把他来回弹起落下吞吃着狰狞的肉棍，再也找不出什么在工地上干力气活累的不想动的理由来搪塞他了。  
卡卡西很受用，只管躺在床上抓紧了带土的腰，看着他意乱情迷的脸，听着从唇缝中不小心溢出的呻吟和喘息就很满足了。也许还没有那么满足，使坏的手捏上小巧颤抖的乳头，再也抑制不住的呻吟闷声而出，湿软的肠壁又咬紧他附带吸吮，更把他的硕大又吸进去一寸。  
所以带土泪眼朦胧的那个瞪眼显得更像是娇嗔。  
卡卡西笑弯了眼睛，双手都玩起了带土的胸，在工地上干了两年的苦力，带土的身体更健硕了，鼓鼓的胸肌让卡卡西一揉一挤，愣是挤出了沟来，卡卡西看着虎口处的乳尖舔了舔嘴，臆想着再挤一挤是不是就能乳交了。  
被卡卡西几次挑逗乳头，带土也快到了高潮，摁着卡卡西的小腹加快了下蹲的速度，可他用的力越大床垫的反弹力也越大，本来紧紧咬住肉棒不松口的穴跟卡卡西的柱根紧密相连，现在却一次比一次吐出的长，没用力十几下带土整个人都弹起来了，带土有点慌乱，反手抓紧卡卡西的大腿不让自己失了平衡，可操着他的人像故意要玩他一般，挺动着腰把带土一次次的往上顶，让带土脱离了肉棍飞起了，落下时又重重的插到最深处。  
“卡卡……西……别……别这样～”  
带土简直要羞死了，死都想不到要被一个男人操到飞起来，操宽了的穴口湿软不堪，每次都准确无误的吞下卡卡西挺立的粗长，整个身体的重量压在卡卡西的阴茎上，一贯到底。带土快到临界点，可这种做法飞的时间比吃到棒子的时间长，所以既空虚又爽到点的感觉反反复复总是到不了高潮，可一张口全是粘腻的呻吟，根本无法像卡卡西表达他想要的，只感觉到整个人都飘在云朵上，不上不下。  
所以卡卡西翻身把他压住，与他面对面做时，带土还是觉得自己在云端，脑子里一团浆糊，早已不知今时今夕，只开着两条笔直修长的腿与卡卡西翻云覆雨。  
再次感觉到身体里被填的满满的，卡卡西以高频率的速度抽插他的后穴时，带土颤抖着身躯绷紧了身体的每一块肌肉，在卡卡西狠狠的操过柔软的一点，带土痉挛的射了出来。后穴里的肉棒可没有就此放过他，依旧进进出出艳红的小穴，把红到仿佛要滴血的肠壁反反复复的带出推进，带土全身最柔软的地方快要被卡卡西操坏。  
可能早就已经玩坏了，刚刚高潮过得带土身体敏感到不行，卡卡西不留一丝喘息不停歇的掳掠，让带土后面一直处在高潮里，一波波电流从尾椎爬上脊背，再传入大脑。脑容量也无法装载下这些欢愉，除了炸出一片片的白光，给身体下达的指令只有不停地收紧肌肉。  
卡卡西不停止的转着圈摸带土的臀部，感慨怎么会有这么棒的屁股。自从带土干体力活身体越发的好，屁股越来越紧致。紧紧的抱住这个人不停的动着腰，就是舍不得马上射出来。好久才能摸一会的爱人，今晚不操够本怎么好。  
带土快要撑不住了，被卡卡西骗来试试床怎么样就开始搞他。一开始还想着做完了还要回去抱着小翼睡觉，不然怕他醒了又找不到他会害怕，可越是希望卡卡西快点结束越是没完没了，本来感觉快差不多了，又被卡卡西顶的飞了起来，之后迷迷糊糊的集中不了思维了。  
卡卡西抱着他狠狠地顶了十几下，紧紧抓住他的屁股射出来的时候，带土早没有意识了，只剩下浑身颤抖和流眼泪了。  
两人的汗水混在了一起滴在床单上，卡卡西亲了带土好几口才恋恋不舍的退出带土的身体，揭下安全套。可看到带土双腿间湿粘的液体，卡卡西又开始蠢蠢欲动，抬起他的屁股看到被他用过得地方，软软的小口不停的留着肠液，卡卡西用两根食指拉开后穴，就能看到里面红艳艳肠壁不停地蠕动着……  
即使人已经累坏了，可后面好像还想要呢。  
卡卡西又撕开了一个安全套，套在立起来的阴茎上，把带土侧起身，掰着一条腿又插了进去。  
“卡卡西……你……”带土简直不敢相信，他刚喘好一口气，卡卡西又要来搞他，“出去！”  
卡卡西紧紧抱住他，死皮赖脸的就是不离开，“我伤刚刚痊愈，好久没做了，再让我做一次，就一次。”  
带土看着卡卡西银白色的脑袋，不停的在他胸前拱来拱去像只撒娇的大白犬，无奈的叹口气，“你轻一点，不然吵醒小翼谁都没得玩了。”  
“好好，只要带土不出声绝对不会吵醒儿子的。”卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯。  
带土本想瞪他一眼，看想到在医院卡卡西可怜兮兮的那几天还是趴下咬住枕头，把屁股送到卡卡西面前。  
“带土……”卡卡西有些高兴。  
“你这次快点，明天我们都要上啊～”带土话还没说完，卡卡西就开始动了起来，只好死死的咬住枕头再也不敢发出一点声音。  
卡卡西看着带土性感流畅的背部轮廓，感受到他隐忍的颤抖，要快点结束是不可能的，只有快速的抽插让带土更多感受他一点，一下重过一下，直到闯入心里。  
床，真心不错，结实安静，不用担心会吵到睡在隔壁的儿子。卡卡西抱着睡过去的带土，心里默默地给儿子道歉：带土爸爸今晚就在这里睡下了。  
  
人的贪心真的只会越来越大。  
一开始，卡卡西只是想留下这个人，觉得他在身边就满足了，可到头来才发现除了能在床上翻云覆雨，其他时间他和带土的关系就像——  
债主和还债人。  
带土对卡卡西的感激远远大过感情，而且心思基本都在儿子身上，从生活到工作都是为了孩子去考虑的。虽说这一切都理所当然，但卡卡西不想让带土跟他那样生分，生活费用都不让卡卡西掏一分钱，就像是抵了房租一般。  
他这不是找了个结婚对象，而是找了个带着孩子的室友。  
这就是卡卡西的感觉。  
带土每次一脸我欠你八千万的表情就让卡卡西头疼不已，开始后悔之前做的那一切，现在所有的一切步骤都不对，除了把人骗上户口本骗上床，卡卡西什么都没得到。万一有一天带土遇到真心喜欢的人他该怎么办，是把他绑在床上让他再也跑不了还是一枪打死他？  
每每看到带土在厨房和客厅忙碌的身影，卡卡西就会过去对他进行各种骚扰，带土也不拒绝也不恼，任卡卡西挂在他身上对他上下其手，嫌他碍事了就用胳膊肘捣一捣让他离远点。卡卡西垂头丧气的在心里叹息：你倒是回头看看我啊……  
  
不过事情的转变来源于一次卡卡西带领队员捉逃走的犯人。  
那天押解一名犯人回警局的途中，突然窜出一只猫，负责开车的警察一个急刹车给犯人留出了一个逃跑的机会，还打伤了警员抢走了枪械。  
卡卡西就是在那时腿部中了一枪。  
犯人逃到了一个工地，眼看在卡卡西的安排下就要把他包抄，没想到他突然朝向队长开了一枪，卡卡西没来得及躲闪开，大腿中了一枪，犯人找到突破口冲了出去，却被突然冒出来的工地工人一个过肩摔像扔沙包一样狠狠地扔在地上。  
犯人被带下去，卡卡西也在让同事为他简单包扎，一抬头看到带土一脸心疼的看着他，卡卡西裂了裂嘴，没想到能在这里见到带土。  
之后卡卡西躺医院里，就成了带土每天照顾他。卡卡西仗着自己是病人，每天对着带土撒娇耍赖黏黏糊糊，带土也由着他来，依旧照顾的无微不至。渐渐地卡卡西发现他所认为带土眼里的心疼，其实更像是……怜爱？  
带土是不是把他也当儿子看待了？  
唉……不管是什么吧，总比当债主来的强。  
可每天只能看不能吃的日子实在难熬，看着带土每天在他眼前晃来晃去，虽然伸伸手就能摸，可他躺着不能操实在是着急的很。  
一天比一天欲求不满，终于忍不住示意带土看看他下体立起来的小帐篷。  
“……”带土不知道说什么好，明明都是个病人了还这么有精神。  
卡卡西可是一个即使躺在病床上也能把自来也大大送来的小黄书翻得稀巴烂的男人，所以带土落在他手里怎么可能是个囫囵的。  
“我……用手帮你……”在医院干这种事真是不知廉耻，但又心软卡卡西可怜兮兮的样子，用手已经是最大的让步了。  
卡卡西叹了口气表现的心如死灰，“算了，我忍忍吧。”  
带土最见不得卡卡西这个样子，所以基本都是有求必应。自结婚以来哪见过他这么可怜的，想抱抱他拍拍他的头好好安慰，想着反正病房里也没人又是半夜，硬忍着羞耻心脱掉裤子骑在卡卡西胯上，咬住衣摆前说了句“我们得快点”，然后咬紧了牙给自己做扩张。卡卡西笑的都把下巴的痣咧到了耳根，手不老实的摸着带土的腹肌，从躺着的角度去看带土自己掀起衣摆露出的肚皮特别的可爱，对着那里捏了又捏，然后抓起小带土玩弄起来。  
带土扶着硬挺慢慢坐下，只吞了一半就软了腰肢，摁着卡卡西的小腹喘了几口气继续慢慢的坐，突然被他狠狠一顶全进去了，两人同时呻吟出声。  
带土是被顶的，卡卡西是扯到伤口疼的。  
“你就别乱动了，好好给我躺着。”带土也好不到哪去，趴在卡卡西身上喘息。卡卡西长臂一揽，紧紧抱住带土来了一个热烈缠绵的吻，嘴巴和下巴都湿乎乎的时候，他们连接的地方也开始变得湿乎乎。肠道里分泌出不少肠液润滑了连接处，带土试探着慢慢动着腰臀抽出吞进卡卡西的性器，可没几下又感觉卡卡西的东西在他里面变大了，动作又变得困难起来。  
“卡卡西你他妈……”带土皱起好看的眉毛瞪了他一眼，卡卡西笑笑放开带土把他扶起，“接下来就看带土的了，我可是个病人啊。”  
带土不想跟他多说废话了，只想速战速决，夹紧了屁股肉动着全身在卡卡西身上上上下下，可是越着急越是去了了，弄出的动静越来越大，病床“吱嘎吱嘎”作响。  
卡卡西拍了带土屁股一下，带土一个激灵差点去了，绷紧的肌肉也差点把卡卡西绞射。泪眼婆娑的看着卡卡西的口型是说“安静点”。带土心里直想吐槽他，这可怎么安静，这破床翻个身就会吱嘎响，更不用说干这种事情。  
两人窸窸窣窣磨磨唧唧了一个多小时，也只能解解痒就是爽不到。  
“卡卡西……快点～快点啊～”  
听到爱人这样要求，也顾不上疼不疼了，先做了再说。抓紧带土的屁股肉挺动着腰快速抽插起来，干的爽了连疼痛的伤口都觉得是催情剂，病床被他们晃动的都快要散了架，带土也不顾其他的了，摆动着腰臀配合卡卡西的动作贪婪着吞吃肉棒，自己硬邦邦的性器在他的肚子上摩擦，卡卡西狠狠的摁着带土的臀往下压，他使劲往上顶，要把全部的性器都要捣进去，就在两人双双快要去了的时候，听到外面有脚步声，带土双臂紧张的抱紧卡卡西，肉壁紧紧咬住他的，在卡卡西中出在他身体里后把精液全吸了进去。  
听到脚步声越来越远，两人才相互放开对方对上了双眼，满眼都是情欲。卡卡西依旧没有从带土的甬道出去，湿软的肉壁还在蠕动，卡卡西的在里面渐渐长大，天雷勾上地火两人热烈的唇舌交缠，卡卡西脱掉带土的上衣，从头到脚抚摸着光滑的肌肤，挑逗着乳头，修长白皙有力的手指又一次抓上浑圆的屁股揉捏，捏到泛白发红，挺动着腰大力操干着越来越湿紧致的小穴，心里决定出院后一定要买个好点的大床，让带土肆无忌惮的坐在他小腹上和他做爱。  
然后卡卡西终于做的又多住了一周的医院。  
  
因祸得福这四个字就是说给卡卡西听的。出院后，带土对他的态度怎么也得有了个90°的转变，给小翼什么好东西也会备一份差不多的给卡卡西，卡卡西现在感觉自己有了当儿子的待遇了。  
比如，带土做饭时以前只会问问小翼味道怎么样，现在也会塞到卡卡西嘴里问他的意见；比如出门上班也会坦然接受他在脸颊上亲一口，之前都只能看到父子俩亲亲，卡卡西着实羡慕呢；再比如一家三口一起睡觉的时候，以前都是带土抱着小翼睡，现在卡卡西醒来会感觉到自己的脑袋在带土的怀里……嗯，有种幸福的感觉，再把白脑袋往怀里钻钻。  
就在卡卡西认为自己的生活圆满幸福的时候，却有一个人不愿意了。  
翼在新家里生活了两年多，性格开朗了许多。当年家中起火，他醒来后最害怕的就是死后再也见不到爸爸了，冲出火场到处哭喊着找带土。可越走越黑，怎么也找不到爸爸，看到旁边的垃圾桶想到爸爸就是在那里捡到的他，所以窝在旁边一动也不敢动，怕带土再也找不到他了。  
再见到带土的时候，翼默默想着再也不和爸爸分开了，一辈子都不分开。虽然卡卡西叔叔对他们很好，但他还是最爱爸爸了。  
可现在，翼感觉到了危险的气息——有人跟他抢爸爸！  
虽然一开始，他把带土爸爸拉去他的房间，可只要翼敲敲门带土就会回去。可现在三个人挤在一张床上，他醒来后却看到自己最爱的爸爸竟然抱着别人！  
这是个警钟，翼总有种不好的感觉。果然没过几天，再醒来的时候，带土爸爸就不见了。起床后跑到厨房却看到卡卡西叔叔在做早餐。噔噔噔迈着两条小腿跑到卡卡西的卧室，果然看见爸爸躺在床上睡觉。  
翼跳上床钻进被窝紧紧抱住带土，带土迷迷糊糊张开眼睛看到一个小脑袋在他眼前晃来晃去，怜爱的抱住他拿脸蹭他的嫩嫩的脸颊。  
“哈哈哈哈哈爸爸起床啦！”看到自己的爸爸一如既往的疼爱他，小翼马上又开心起来。小孩子的心情总是敏感多变的，带土满眼的爱护就会让他觉得爸爸不会离开他，他们依旧会永远在一起。  
站在卧室门口看到这一幕的卡卡西，觉得自己真的是世界上最幸福的人了。遇到带土真是刺激又温馨，有种做梦的感觉。他却不知几天后有件翻天覆地的事砸到他的头上。  
卡卡西出门的时候，在带土的唇上亲了一口，却让小家伙不开心了(。•ˇ‸ˇ•。)  
  
带土下班接到小翼领着他回家，一路上小家伙都闷闷不乐，带土问他是不是被老师责罚了还是和同学闹矛盾了，小家伙都抿着嘴摇摇头。带土担心他，蹲下身与他视线齐平，“翼，有事情一定要跟爸爸讲，我们不是都说好了吗？”  
小翼开始眼睛红红的，用带着哭腔的声音说：“爸爸，我想回家了。”说完两条小胳膊紧紧的抱住带土的脖子闷声哭了起来。  
带土有些慌，他不知道小翼说的家是哪一个。也许是亲生父母那里也许是在贫民窟烧毁的那个破房子，带土肯定他说的不是现在住的卡卡西的家里。  
“在卡卡西叔叔家里住不好吗？还是不喜欢这里？”带土知道儿子太小的时候就有不同一般的经历，自然比普通家庭的孩子要敏感许多，也坚强许多。之前生活困苦的时候，小翼为了不让他担心从来没有哭过，即使被别人欺负了回到家也不会主动跟他说。  
这次竟然这样可怜兮兮跟他说要回家，带土真的心乱了。他认为好的环境会对小翼的成长有好处，可忽略了这些是不是孩子想要的呢？  
“我不喜欢卡卡西叔叔。”  
嗯……这个答案有点出乎意料。  
“为什么不喜欢他？卡卡西叔叔给你买了好多玩具还带你玩，之前我可记得你还挺粘他的。”带土那时候还以为卡卡西要跟他抢儿子。  
“因为爸爸不喜欢卡卡西叔叔。”  
？？？带土被儿子说的一头雾水，“你怎么知道爸爸不喜欢他？”  
小翼红红的鼻子滴着鼻涕，带土拿起手巾为他擦掉，小翼才能清楚的说起：“因为，因为你说过要跟卡卡西叔叔离婚！”  
带土听到后笑了起来，之前是因为一些原因他不得不和卡卡西结婚，那时候想离婚是理所当然的，但现在他感觉还不错，觉得这样在一起也蛮好的。  
带土揉了揉他的小脑袋，“你想多了，我没有要跟卡卡西离婚。”说完起身牵着他的手要走。  
小翼听到这话更紧张了，“爸爸是喜欢卡卡西叔叔了吗？为什么不跟他离婚！”  
大街上一个小孩子质问自家爸爸离不离婚这件事，来来回回的人都停下脚步看着他们。小翼意识到刚刚说的太大声，紧紧握住带土的手抿着嘴再也不说话，却是一脸委屈的样子。  
带土这下看不懂自家儿子到底在想什么了，只好牵着他先回家再说。  
  
卡卡西在外奔波了一天，回到家想抱着带土解解乏，却没想到一回到家就感觉有点不太对劲。平时这个时候带土早就出来问他先洗澡还是先吃饭，可虽然闻到了饭菜的香味却更看到了双手抱胸一脸怒气的带土。  
“这是……”怎么回事？卡卡西纳闷。  
“卡卡西我觉得我们必须谈谈，关于孩子抚养权的问题。”  
！！！？？？  
“抚养权？”卡卡西脑子转的飞快，试探带土问：“你要跟我离婚？！”  
“没错！之前我们说好离婚后，翼过户到我的名下，关于财产什么的都好说，你要多少都拿去！”带土说起来很大方，但仔细想了想仿佛他也没什么家产，突然觉得这样说很心虚。  
“带土，不是……这个问题我觉得我们需要深入讨论一下，能不能先告诉我为什么要离婚？”卡卡西觉得自己应该没做什么坏事情，这突如其来的妻离子散家破没有人亡让他觉得更像是在做梦。  
“你还有脸问我理由？小翼乖的很，如果不是你欺负虐待过他，他怎么可能告诉我说讨厌你！”  
这其实是带土自己得出的结论，小家伙只是很心虚的说了句“我讨厌他”，后面的那句“因为他跟我抢爸爸”没有勇气说出口，在带土这里就脑补成了一个虐待儿童凶神恶煞的卡卡西了。  
卡卡西觉得自己要冤死了，他可是把翼当自己儿子来对待的，他从来不会宠溺孩子，可能会比带土严厉了些，但从没有虐待一说啊。  
“带土，你听我说……”卡卡西想要辩白却被带土立马阻止，“闭嘴吧！垃圾！我不会听你诡辩的，是个人都会被你三绕两绕的绕进去。卡卡西，没想到你竟然是这么差劲的人，小翼这么乖巧的孩子你也下得了手，你知道上一个欺负他的小混混下场是什么吗？！”  
卡卡西不用想也知道，下场绝对没他惨，赔了夫人又折了儿子这种下场可不是半死不活的小混混能比的了的。  
“带土，你就算是要判我死刑，也得让我死明白吧。小翼对你说他讨厌我，理由呢，总得有个讨厌我的理由啊！”卡卡西很捉急，自觉没有做过让翼讨厌的事情啊。  
“你还想让翼出来和你对质？我儿子我最清楚不过了，他那么小遭受那么多苦，心智比一般的孩子成熟，我从来没有听他说过半个字的不喜欢，现在竟然会直接跟我说讨厌你，所以绝对是你的错！”  
卡卡西扶额，真想告诉带土孩子不能这么宠，再乖巧懂事的孩子让他这么宠溺早晚会不分轻重黑白颠倒。现在带土都是一副“你说什么我都不听”的样子，让卡卡西很无奈，他必须要把事情屡清楚，不然好不容易骗来的人就这么走了他也挺亏的。  
“先不说小翼为什么讨厌我，带土也讨厌我吗？我从没有强行留下你的意思，如果你们真的想走随时都能离开。你也曾经向我表示过你的答案，难道带土自己一点都没有想留下的想法吗？”卡卡西一边说一边靠近，他想知道带土的答案，不是为了儿子，只想知道他心里的那一点点属于自己的想法。  
看着带土张张嘴什么都没说，有点动容的表情让卡卡西揪心的不行，轻轻抱住想要吻上他轻启的唇，却突然窜出一个小家伙把带土拉开，紧紧的抱着他的大腿，朝向卡卡西大声的喊：“不给！爸爸是我的！”  
带土：？？？卡卡西：……  
  
可算弄明白儿子的想法，让带土很无语，卡卡西却坐在一旁一语不发，默默拿起《亲热天堂》复习起来，想着这种事情还是交给带土自己去处理好了。  
“翼，你是我儿子，卡卡西又不是我儿子，所以我当然只是你一个人的爸爸。”带土觉得这种说法应该很棒。  
“可是爸爸以前只会跟我亲亲跟我睡觉，有了卡卡西叔叔后爸爸就不跟我在一起了，他是来跟我抢爸爸的！”小翼紧紧抱住带土，生怕他被别人抢了去。  
这是独占欲？卡卡西很理解小家伙的想法，当初看到带土妖娆的站在舞台上，他也是恨不得把他拉下来藏在家里不让别人看到。  
“只是亲亲和睡觉而已，没关系的，爸爸不管和谁亲亲睡觉，我依旧是小翼的爸爸呀。”带土“安慰”着儿子。  
“不可以！”“不行！”一大一小异口同声。  
“不，带土，你得清楚不是任何人都可以的。”  
“这有什么不行的？难不成我跟别人睡了一觉就不是他爸爸了吗？”带土说。  
卡卡西开始明白带土为什么能坦然的站在舞台上脸不红心不跳了，他对自己的魅力根本就没有自觉，别人用贪婪的眼光舔着他的肉体时，带土却感受不到这是一种侵犯。所以他既不享受也不反感，纯粹只是没有感觉罢了。  
卡卡西忧喜参半，他对小翼做出亲昵的动作是因为喜欢，但对卡卡西对他做出的一些动作可能只是不反感，如果带土喜欢他的话就会表现的主动吧。  
翼却听进带土的话去了，觉得无论怎样爸爸就是爸爸，是要跟他一直在一起的爸爸。软糯的在带土唇上亲了一口说：“卡卡西叔叔亲了哪我也要亲。”平时他只亲脸颊的。  
“好，随便亲。走喽，我们吃饭去！卡卡西别傻站着了，去盛汤。”  
“好好。”卡卡西把书合起放在沙发上，起身走向厨房。心中希望带土能对他的感情有开窍的一天，他既不想要带土的感激也不想让带土把他当“儿子”来怜爱。  
晚饭过后，带土在洗碗，卡卡西过去揽上他的腰，下巴垫在肩膀上安静的充电。  
带土都习惯卡卡西挂在身上了，只要他不碍着他干活，就让他随便挂。突然小翼也跑过去抱着他的大腿，挂在带土腿上弄得带土苦笑不得。  
带土沾满泡沫的手刮了一下儿子的小鼻子，傻儿子嘻嘻的笑着。回头又不着痕迹的速度在卡卡西脸颊亲了一口，然后装作什么都没发生一样继续干活。  
卡卡西心里就像过了电一样，整个人立马神清气爽。细数着他和带土的点点滴滴，只要他有要求带土都会答应，平时有多粘多烦，带土都不会拒绝。带土是不是也在用他自己的方法宠着他吗？  
卡卡西圈在带土腰上的手紧了紧，小声的嘀咕：“好想做。”  
带土即使不想听到也难了，谁让他在他耳根旁说的呢？红着脸也小声的说了句：“等儿子睡了再说。”  
“好。”∧ ∧  
  
之后就发生了——  
<  ·>“<  |><●>,-<◎>啊～嗯啊～～唔～哈啊～～卡卡西～～轻点～～～这样的事情。  
（开个玩笑）（日日发明的（你）  
  
把儿子哄睡着后，时间已经不早了，所以带土又开始建议“速战速决”。  
可对卡卡西来说，“速战”是可以的，前戏主要就是做扩张了，他俩贴在一起都不需要找感觉，就像枯草一点就着。卡卡西就怕硬进去带土会受伤，带土做扩张最没耐心，说过好几次他不疼，可卡卡西非要用手指玩的他腰软了才肯进去。  
只有下体连接在一起的时候，才开始热烈的亲吻抚摸，带土被操得一边流眼泪一边自己扭着腰臀要。卡卡西看着这样的带土两眼发红，无法想象那些觊觎带土肉体的男人们如果知道他们认为的直男带土会被人压在床上被操哭了还喊着“快点”，会不会激动的疯掉。  
卡卡西感觉自己快要疯狂了，越是看到带土可怜兮兮的样子，越想把他操坏，把人翻来覆去的变着体位抽插，只把带土喊出的“轻点～”“慢点～”“快停下～”当成调情剂，毫不留力的用力操干着后穴。  
把带土摆成趴在床上的样子，捉着屁股专攻里面最嫩最敏感的那一点。带土再也受不了这些欢愉，尾椎开和整个脊背都要发麻，想逃却被卡卡西死死压住压陷在床垫里，又被这该死的床垫不断的弹起更压向卡卡西的柱根，再也不给他一丝喘息的机会。  
“速决”这个有点困难，卡卡西一柜子的亲热小说也不是白看的，不把里面的方法挨着做一遍怎么甘心。这次着急了，连安全套都没来的及套上，卡卡西快冲顶的时候问带土：“脸还是里面？”  
带土还没反应过来，只是重复卡卡西等我话“脸……”刚说了一个字就被白白的东西喷了一脸，睁开朦胧的双眼看到卡卡西圆形的龟头就在眼前，铃口还滴着白液。带土伸出舌头舔了舔粘在唇上的精液，评价道：“好浓。”  
卡卡西蠢蠢欲动，在带土眼前晃动着他的性器，问：“想吃吗？”带土没有回答，只微微抬起头张开嘴含住龟头，舔去上面的精液。  
突然一阵天旋地转，趴在了卡卡西身上，眼前就是他的性器。躺在他身下的卡卡西也含住了小带土用舌头舔舐。  
“卡卡西！”带土回头看他。  
“我也想吃带土的肉呢！”  
卡卡西的给他做过几次口交，都很让带土受用，想想这样做还是第一次呢。带土含住卡卡西的肉棒一寸一寸的吞进去，用舌头一圈一圈的舔着柱身，明显的感觉出暴起的血管和一圈圈变大的性器，塞满了带土整张嘴巴。  
感觉到卡卡西吸吮着他的阴茎，带土也收紧两颊吸吮起卡卡西的，然后尝到一点有味道的液体，两人都这样贪婪的吃着对方的肉。  
带土吐出粗长的棍子，去舔舐卡卡西的子孙袋，跟柱身一样硬硬的，带土张开尖尖的牙轻轻咬了一口，听到卡卡西一声倒吸气，得逞的笑出声，却突然被舔了一下菊花噤了声。  
“那里……不行……”带土有些不安，感觉这样好脏。可卡卡西却跟没听到一样继续吃着菊花，伸进去的舌头到处搅来搅去。  
带土快要羞死了，柔软的舌头扫进他的甬道里只感觉到麻痒，不由自主的锁紧后穴，怎么也放松不起来。带土看着眼前的挺立，再也不去分心含住它卖力的摆动头部吞吞吐吐。  
卡卡西吃够了，放过带土的菊花，问：“带土，这次是里面还是嘴里？”  
带土这次听明白了，吐出卡卡西的东西，在他眼前摆动着屁股，“用这里……”  
这次卡卡西喜滋滋的插了进去……  
  
卡卡西仗着带土对他的宠溺开始胡作非为，变得变本加厉。一次比一次玩的过火。  
卡卡西说想要把他捆住双手固定在床头，带土依了他；想要不一样的捆绑play，带土也随了他，却不知道竟是把他吊起来，做的时候整个人都是飞的！用跳蛋，带土也点点头，却让卡卡西一下子塞进四个，全打开开关；给带土塞拉珠还让他自己排出来，虽然很羞耻，带土也陪他玩了；可卡卡西提出要拍带土洗澡的录像时，带土实在忍无可忍了！  
他终于意识到他的教育方式绝对出了问题！孩子不能溺爱！不管是大的还是小的，该教育的还是要教育，该拒绝的一定要拒绝！  
所以他把卡卡西的“玩具”全扔进了垃圾桶，装的再可怜也没有用。  
教育翼要慢慢学会独立，告诉他无论爸爸去了哪里，最重要的心是记挂着你的。  
之后卡卡西再求爱变得更困难了，之前有身没有心，现在是有心不让碰身了。要拥有带土真是地狱级难度啊！  
看着卡卡西颓废了两周，带土实在看不下去了，把他拉进浴室说，“要拍洗澡就拍两个人的。”  
卡卡西又一次得逞了∧ ∧  
  
end


End file.
